Susan Remembers,
by SomethingSoDistant
Summary: In this story, its set after the last book, its after the death of Susan's family and memories come flooding back, what will happen? will she turn her back once again? - movie based, i havent read the books but have read alot of Fanfiction, R&R please!


Susan Remembers,

She stood there looking at the graves, tear tracks marked her face, it didn't matter, and she hadn't worn make-up since she realized her family was gone. Wearing makeup was one of the things her siblings disapproved of in the change in Susan, others included things like trying to grow up too fast, the main one was when she stopped believing in Narnia.

Susan was foolish; she realized she was also cruel to her most beloved siblings. The memory's she'd blocked so many years ago broke loose at the moment of the accident. Since the funeral Susan had visited the graves every day, she stayed for hours at a time, rain or shine, today there was rain, she shivered slightly. She spoke to the graves as she would a King or Queen, as that was what they were.

Susan felt she didn't deserve to even cross Aslan's mind let alone rule his beloved Narnia ever again, she felt selfish to even entertain the thought. Susan missed Narnia dearly; she missed everything about it from a single blade of grass to the amazing people who populated the land. She missed her family, all together and happy.

Susan was scared, scared to ask Alsan for forgiveness. It was today that she took all her courage and prayed to him.

"Aslan, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am, I was foolish and a snob. I just want you to know I believe, I'm sorry for turning my back on you. I love you Aslan, as I would my father. I'm sorry, and I hope you looked after Peter, Edmund, Lucy and my mother and father, as well as the others. I'm sorry and I love you." She said in a broken whisper. With that she bowed her head and walked to the furthest grave of her siblings, her truest friends.

"Queen Lucy, the Valiant, sister, I miss you and I will always miss you, look after the boys, you're their favorite, you earned the title and I don't think I could've had a better sister ever." She said louder than her prayer, she sobbed at the end though. She curtsied and walked to her brother's grave.

"King Edmund, the Just, brother, I will forever be in your debt, you didn't give up on me, even when I was in a temper, you calmed me, I'm sorry I didn't realize the truth you tried so hard to show me until it was too late, I thank you. You are one of the most loyal brothers in the world." She said while wiping away the tears, she curtsied again then she walked to the middle of her younger siblings graves, to her elder brothers.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent, brother, magnificent is certainly one way to describe you, I wish I'd listened to you and the others, maybe then we would still be together, take care of yourself, you spent too long looking after others, but that is something I will always admire of you brother. I will forever remember you and the others; you are the most selfless and kindest brothers around, in Narnia too." Susan finished by curtsying once again and stepping back.

"You all are amazing, I miss you all and promise to cherish your memories as I would've years ago, before all the quarrels, when I believed before, I love you all and promise I will never forget again." She spoke truthfully, with that she curtsied one last time to each of them. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and turned walking to the exit of the graveyard.

"Queen Susan, the Gentle, sister!" Three voices chorused. Susan gasped and spun round reaching for the bow that wasn't there. Three golden laughs sounded. Susan then really looked at the three people in front of her eyes. It was each of her brothers and sister, each at their favorite age, Peter was around 18, Edmund not far behind and little Lou was at what seemed to be 10 or 12, each were wearing Narnian clothing, and each wore their crowns with pride. Their forms seemed slightly distant but yet they were there smiling broadly at Susan. Their body's shimmered slightly, in a golden shade; it reminded Susan of the shine on Aslan's coat when in the sunlight.

"You're really there!" Susan said falling to her knees.

"Where here alright, now stop moping, and since when did you curtsy?" Edmund said while fighting off the laughter.

"Since I remembered I used to, King Edmund, Its second nature." Susan said respectfully.

"King? My Aslan, are you sure you didn't hit your head, you never called us by our titles unless it was official speech." Peter remarked.

"Peter… be nice" Lucy said while nudging him with a smile, how Susan had missed it.

"Why are you all here, shouldn't you be in Narnia, ruling? Not here with your pathetic excuse for a sister." Susan said looking at the grass beneath her.

"Susan, you are not pathetic, now pick your self up off the ground and smile, your coming with us." Lucy said while walking forward. Once in front of Susan she helped her up, as soon as Susan was standing, her brothers crowed around her and hugged her, they all walked off into the shimmering light in front of the graves.

On the other side there was a gentle breeze flowing around them, Susan had changed, she was younger, the age she was when she was last time in Narnia, she'd loved this age, her beauty shone greater this one year. She was wearing a classic Narnian dress, again it was the one she departed in on her last trip, and it was an amazing full length with blue vine patterns. Susan's hair was, like the rest of her, back to how she departed. The one difference between her siblings was that she didn't have her crown; Susan knew she'd have to earn her space back.

Sitting just a few yards away from the family was the glorious Lion, age and wisdom radiated off him. Susan's siblings paused and Susan walked a little further and knelt for Aslan.

"Rise, Queen Susan, the Gentle, Daughter of Eve." Aslan's booming, deep voice commanded softly.

"Aslan, I do not deserve to be Queen." Susan said, but rose anyway.

"Why ever not child?" he replied.

"I deserted you, Narnia, and most of all my siblings" Susan said bowing her head.

"But you return, that took all the courage of a Queen of Narnia, you were selfless, standing out in the rain, speaking to us, those are qualities of a Queen of Narnia." The great lion said wisely.

"I see, and I will be forever grateful at this second chance, I but only ask one question… Why weren't my prayers answered earlier?"

"It was your fears that hid us before, you confronted them, they disappear."

"Thank-you Aslan, please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive my child." Aslan said smiling. "You may stay in this world, for I am regretful to say, but you died in the other when Lucy helped you up, from phenomena."

"It's fine, there was nothing left for me there." Susan said "My family is here."

"With that I must leave you all, I shall return and you all shall see me, Please look after my Lands" Aslan said to each of the Pevensie's, he turned and disappeared in front of our eyes, in his place was Susan's crown, bow and arrows.

Peter smiled and took the crown, and placed it upon his sister's head. Susan secured the bow and arrows. With that Susan knew she was home.


End file.
